High School
by VampireDiariesLover1
Summary: It's the 1st day of high school And for courtney it is no regular school day for her.She meet some one is so annoing is some one she is falling for.Tdi/Tda/Tdm never happen. P.S. Im Crazy so yea if u see any thing stupid or wacko that's why!*Discontinued
1. 1st day of High School

Chapter 1

1st Day Of High School

Courtney's P.O.V.

Dear Dairy, January 6, 2010

Today is the worst day EVER!!!Why? Because it is the 1st day of ........High School!!!!!Yeah Mom says "Stop wining and get ready. You are going to have a great time, you're going to make new friend, meet so called 'hot' boys like your father i love." I hate when she says stuff that is supposed make me feel better but all it does is make me feel time for school got to go!!

Your Friend Forever,

Courtney Ann Monroe

* * *

**Me:Love It Hate It Warning: Hyper Bouncing Off Walls Literally**

**Duncan: (Reading out of Courtney's Dairy) Dear Dairy, A Boy at school is so **

**Me Then Courtney Hits Him With A Baseball Bat**

**Me: That is for um...um.... for being you!!**

**Courtney: Also For Reading my dairy!!!!!!!!!**

**Me And Courtney : Dork Wad**

**Me: Oh Izzy**

**Izzy: Oh Ashley**

**Me: Do The Cheer Please**

**Izzy: What Ever You What Please**

**Me: Just Do It**

**Izzy: (As Fast As She Could)Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review **

**Review **


	2. That thing

Chapter 2

That Thing

Courtney's P.O.V

"Hello Class!" The Teacher Said As I Walked In.

"Hello Ms. Paige" Most Of The Class Said.

"We Have A New Student..."

"Hi I'm Courtney Monroe" I Rudely Interrupted

"I was about to say that"

"Sorry,Where Do You what me to sit?"

"You Can Sit By Duncan!"By the name i could tell he was a bad boy,jeez.

"Duncan raise you Courtney can know where to sit" And Sure Enough he Was A Bad boy

"Hello,Princess How old are you?"He did he what to know how old i was?

"15 why?"

"Well Princess you look like a middle schooler"

"Well Orge, I skipped a grade and stop calling me princess"

"No thank you,I like calling you Princess,Princess"

" OK then Shush i can't hear the teacher."I love bossing people around

"Too bad the bell is going to ring in 3.. 2..1!"As soon as He said that the bell rung!!Can you Believe that!

But he is kind of cute wait did i just say that

__

Yes you did

Well this is going to be a long day

Now my favorite subject,social studies,is now my #1 non-favorite subject all because of *in dreamy voice* That thing called Duncan.*sighs*

****

Me: Hellow, me very sleepy IZZY

Izzy: Sorry For this i accidentally turn her in to a baby

Me:Me Thridy need milk*starts to cry*

Izzy:Review

Me: Wead and Weview Waaay!!!!

Izzy & me: Bye


	3. Short AN

Short AN

If There Are No Reviews Than There Are No Updated

Get ,Got ,Good

I'm not a baby any more thanks to Izzy she play a prank on me help me make a prank up to do a prank on *looks around * *whisper*Izzy

Bye Bye


	4. Leave Me ALONE!

OK Sense I Got Like 2 New Reviews I Shall write a new chapter!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 4

Leave Me ALONE!

Courtney's P.O.V

"So Princess What to go on a date Saturday??"As You Can Guess Duncan Said That

"Well Pig If you call me by my real name i might Deal??"

"Deal Courtney"

"Ok Now Pick Me Up At 9:00 Bye See You Then!!"And Today Is Friday Just Great

* * *

AN: ARGGHHH I Have Write's Block

HHHEEELLLPPP MMMEEE!!!


	5. Movie Night

Sorry For The Last Chapter but i had no ideas So I Apologize

* * *

High school

Chapter 5

Movie Night

(Keep in mind it is only friday=D)

Okay So I Have Meet Like 22 People!!

Owen the Bottomless Pit

Heather the Queen Bee

Leshawna the Ghetto Girl

Justin the Hottie

Lindsay the Dumb Blonde

Beth the Geek Girl

Harold the Geek Boy

Izzy the Maniac

Trent the Musician

Noah the Book Worm

Cody the Not So Much Of A Ladies Man

Eva the the Man-like Girl

Katie & Sadie the Twins

Tyler the Horrible Athlete

DJ The Brick Wall Softy

Geoff the Party Guy

Principle Chris McClain

The Lunch Man Chef Hacket

My Two New Best Friends

Gwen the Nice Goth

Bridgette the Surfer Chick

And then the Hot Punk Duncan

But any ways Gwen and Bridgette are coming over to see a movie i think

either Twilight or New Moon!!!I Can't Wait!!!

Ding Dong Their here!!!

* * *

So Pick One out for Bridgette, Gwen and Courtney should watch!!

It's the Quiz on my profile!!!!


	6. Girls Night!

**Ok so i know i haven gotten on in a while but it's only because my parents got divorce and I've be going back and forth, school and no ideas until now whoopee!**

**Izzy: hello people of the Internet read and review or i will find u and kill u OK **

**Me: She's just kidding aren't u Izzy!He He **

**Izzy: oooo yea i was**

**Me: just read the fanfic **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Twilight!**

omg we are watching Twilight and i love it!

Bum bum bum I'm loving it (it like 1:17 in the morning but Micky D's sound good right now lol)

Edward is OK but Emmett omg I'm melting just one day with the gals!

"Edward is soooo on FIRE!" Bridgette daydreaming

"No Jasper is Hot" Gwen shouted right in my ear note: I'm in between them!

almost all though the movie they were fighting over who's hotter

"GIRL STOP FIGHTING THEY ARE ONLY GUYS!" i screamed in their ear

they gave me 'OKKK We Get it' look it was a lol moment!

after twilight we turned on the tv and watched reruns off chowder(im kinda watching that now and if u dont like it stop reading NOW!)

"we can get real guys at school ya know!" i said remebering my date with the D name!

" We know ,so is there a guy at school u like?" Gwen and bridgette can Dramaicly towards my face

"WEll..." i mumbled

"wat was that" Bridgette said

" I like..." i mumbled trailing off

" who is dkkckjvkjskvjg i dont think i have met him before!" Gwen said making fun of me mumbling

Bridgette started to tickle me

" I LIKE DUNCAN LOGAN!" I screamed i cant stand to get tickled and im glad my parents were at a 'business trip' or they would have grounded me for yelling

after that little fun time we went to sleep!1

They are my offical bff's

iltlas(I love them like a sister for u dummies out there)

* * *

**so did you like it, you love'd it, do u want some more of it!**

**Well review and u can get some more of it cuz it smexxyy ain't it u wanna date it don'r ya just ammit it and izzy maybe let u live**

**Mawhahahah  
sorry it was short but it was short but sweet as some of u will say **

**Now give me some pranks to do to* dramaic music and doing the dramaic paraie dog* ****Izzy!* takes sunglasses off and put pinky below mouth like ! CUZ I AM!)**

**Luv ya 3**


	7. That's How It Went

**High School**

**Chappie 7**

**That's how! :)**

**CPOV**

I looked in my body lenght mirror as I tried on my 10th dress of the night. _Why am I so nervous? I don't _really _like him, do I? _I question myself. the last dress was a knee lenght, red, split on the side just 5 inches above my knee, strapless dress. And *Ding Dong*!

That must be Duncan._ Nah Duh!_

"Hello, Prin... WOW!" I giggled._ Why is he holding a rented Dvd?_

"Hi, Duncan! I thought we were going out to watch a movie."

"Well, I was going to ask if you've ever seen 'Tangled'. Have You?" Duncan ask.

"Yes but only one and I kinda didn't pay attention to it. I only hear the songs." I stated.

"Well, lettuce watch it" I laughed at his joke(and snorted) then covered my mouth. "Ha, I like your laugh almost as much as I like you." He winked at me. My face began to feel warm, was _I_ blushing?

"Umm...thanks?" I replied, more of a question than a statement.

"Where's the living room?"

"Huh? Oh you mean the den! This way!" I showed him to the den since the front door lead you in the dinning room.

He saw my bed room door. I had a picture of me and my grandpa before he, um, passed on it and it said, "You may miss me but I'll always be with you." That what what he said with a few of his last breaths. I was only 10 when he passed. Today he has been gone for about 5 years now. Great, now I'm crying!

"What's wrong, _Courtney_?" He used my name!

I pointed to Grandpa. "He's my grandpa and he died of cancer when I was only 10."

He hugged me. "It's alright, he's still with you. Come on and we're watch the movie."

We finished the movie and Duncan kissed me goodnight and... _I _kissed back! We dated for a few years.

"Mom,"

"What, Dani? Mommy's very busy."

"It's 8:49 and Daddy isn't back. Where is he?" Daniella (Dani), my daughter of 12 ask as she checked her IPhone.

"I don't know," I answered Dani as the clock numbers changed to 9. The door opened wide.

"Honey, I'm home!" My husband of 13 years exclaimed.

"Duncan, where have you been?" I asked as he put my favorite flowers, yellow roses, in front of my face.

"Happy Anerversery!" He said as he kissed me. The kiss was disturped by the sound of a camera go off.

"EWWW! I'm so put this as my facebook status!" Exclaimed Dani as she took a picture of Duncan and me kissing.

"Shortstack, don't you have homework to do?" Duncan asked Dani using her petname.

"Yes. And oh look here's my backpack right in the living room!"

"Let me rephase that. Do you have homework to do...in _your _room?"

"Ok, I get it!"

_**THE END! :)**_


End file.
